


De-Frost

by Silent_musican



Category: Happy Tree Friends
Genre: Culture Shock, Gen, Unfozen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29728284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_musican/pseuds/Silent_musican
Summary: Every one thought Cro-marmot was dead, which is expected when you're a frozen ice cube. But when his ice cube broke open everyone was in For a surprise.
Kudos: 3





	De-Frost

The Happy Tree Museum both needed a better name and the only place you could see a real life frozen Caveman. The caveman or err... marmot was given an uncreative name, the Cro-Marmot. Cro-marmot was everything. He was a rockstar, an epic sportstar, super friendly and last, but not least, extremely sexy. Of course, he was not actually any of these things. People just liked to give traits to blank ice slab because it was funny. It had become a bit of running gag around the town to say Cro-marmot had done or was the best at something. Cro-Marmot was no more than a creature stuck in a cube without thought or feeling. Long dead for many millenniums… Probably.

* * *

One night, Lifty and Shifty had just broken into the Museum for the fifth time that year in order to steal valuable artifacts like they always did. Of course this time would also end the exact same as it did usually, with them being captured by Splendid again, the middle part where they stole the actual stuff also went pretty normally until they decided to steal something rather odd.

“Hey Lifty, why don’t we try and steal Cro-marmot” said Shifty as he heft’s a bag of stolen goods over his shoulder

“Why?” Lifty replied.

“Because why not.” Shifty said confused, “It's there and I don’t think we have tried to take it before.”

“Okay then.” Lifty said not questioning how stupid that sounded as he got out a glass cutter in order to get to the caveman. As they got through the display case and behind the cube they began to push it off the display.

“Hey wait why is thing in a dress”

“Hell if I know. I think for some weird promotion for that woman thro-” Shifty was interrupted as the cube clunked into the glass “God dammit, Lifty you made the hole too small to fit this thing through.”

“Lets just shove it!” Lifty said as he and his twin began ramming it in order to get it out. After one more hard push and glass breaks as the frozen cave marmot fell to the ground. The brothers looked in horror as the frozen cube broke open and Cro-marmot fell out.

“Dude I think that the security guards totally heard that” Shifty exclaimed “we need to get bef-” he was interrupted as he heard someone getting up. The twins turned and saw Cro-marmot getting up even though he should have long been dead. They understandably screamed as what should have been dead slowly walked up to them with Club in hand.

* * *

Cro-marmot got off the ground and looked around what appeared to be a strange cave. He heard something behind him and turned to see two green raccoons. Confused about how he ended up here, he went up to them in order to ask where he was, but the two raccoons pulled out something black and shiny. Before he could ask what it was, the black thing let off a loud bang and suddenly Cro-marmot arm hurt really bad and he could feel blood flowing from an open wound that suddenly appeared. As more bangs rang out he ran away scared of the thing that could hurt without touching him. Suddenly a strange, tall, blue thing ran in front of Cro-marmot. The thing said something to Cro-marmot but he didn’t understand what he said, but if he did, then he would have known Lumpy just said “Prepare to be tazed bro.” because Lumpy doesn't ask questions first. Cro-marmot was then tazed. As Lumpy went to see if the intruder was passed out, he was knocked out by the intruder instead.  
Cro-marmot slowly gets up as nearly killed by a magic thing able to shoot lightning. He sees the exit to the cave but ice seems to cover the exit, However a simple swing from his club manages to crack it and get past it with a few cuts.

As he got out he began to panic, as he looked around and saw how unnaturally bright and loud everything was. As he wandered about, becoming dizzy due to blood loss, he began to cry as he didn’t understand where he was. Nothing looked as it should have. There were tall bright towers everywhere. Suddenly he was surrounded by large beasts that were faster than anything he ever knew, which caused his panic to rise even more. Then one of beast hit him and everything went to black

* * *

Flaky was driving Home with her friends, Nutty and Dazzle, or Disco Bear as he was more known by. They had just finished having dinner at a small diner, but Nutty was bouncing around asking for ice cream. “How are you still hungry after you ate all that dessert at the diner?” asked Disco Bear

“There was always room for more candy!” Nutty retorted “Anyways Flaky, look there is an Ice Cream place right over there” He said as he pulled on Flaky’s arm.

As she turns to her friends, she replies “Nutty I can’t have you distracting me from the road, or I might hit someone.”

“Oh like that guy, you're about to hit right now!”

“Exac- Wait what?!” as Flaky turned to see that there was, in fact, a person in front of her. “AAAAAAAHHH!” Flaky screamed as she tried to serve, but couldn’t do it in time and hit him. Flaky quickly parked on the side and all her friends got out to check on the person.

“Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god!” DB repeatedly said as he looked at the body

“I-is he a-alive” Nutty said nervously. The body looked okay with the exception of a gash on his arm and several small cuts. He could have also had some bones broken.  Flaky looked closer to see if he was still alive and noticed that he was still breathing. “L-looks like h-he is al-alive, but he n-needs immediate m-medical attention.”

“Already on it, Flaky.” DB with his phone already out.

Flaky looked more at the unfortunate victim of her car and thought how he kinda looked familiar. That’s when she realized who she was looking at. “Hey guys, why does this guy look exactly like Cro-marmot from the Museum?”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction ever, so please comment what you like about it.


End file.
